Love is Saying Goodbye
by hpchik1
Summary: He wanted her, he needed her now more than ever. But she was Ron's, and nothing could change that. Now he has to live with it, or will she be his? OK, NEW AND REVISED CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Painful Memories

**Love is Saying Goodbye**

**A/N:** I was feeling rather depressed and decided to write a rather sad h/hr story. NOTE NOW: THERE WILL BE NO HAPPY ENDING FOR H/HR. THIS WILL END R/HR. Don't worry, I haven't lost my faith in my ship, I will forever sail h/hr no matter what people say. I ending it r/hr because it in a way helps me cope the fact book 7 will most likely end r/hr. I know we h/hr shippers hate to think this, but it's true. Well, enjoy and please review!

**Spoilers:** Books 1-6, just to be safe.

The wind was blowing more than ever, leaves were scattered among the grounds that once held many happy faces of Hogwarts students. It was signs that fall had come and things had to be done. Harry was standing in front of the school he once adored; it now bared the resplendence of a haunted castle. The wise headmaster Albus Dumbledore was gone. He stood there alone, thinking hard on the journey he was to embark on. Of course he wouldn't be alone; Ron and Hermione were going to be there every step of the way. This was good for him, but bad at the same time. His two best pals, the red-headed Ron Weasley, he was a great mate with a short temper. And Hermione Granger, the school's brightest witch in ages! She was the one who would accompany Harry the most, helping more than Ron will. Harry seized this journey as a prefect opportunity to tell Hermione how he felt about her. He knew he loved the smart brunette for ages now, but he had dawned on it about two weeks ago. He and Hermione shared an experience he'll always remember, even if she'll be with Ron in the end.

"_Harry! Are you ready?" Ron yelled from downstairs._

_Ron, Harry and Hermione were at the Burrow to celebrate the wedding of Bill and Fleur. It was hard to be happy on such an occasion, but Harry tried his best to relax and enjoy himself. He finished playing with his tie and went downstairs to see Ron talking to Hermione. He walked over and together, like the trio, they watched as the wedding took place._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_The couple was wed, and everyone went after the food. There was much there, but Harry ate very little. Everyone talked to those they could before leaving. Harry and Hermione were staying at the Burrow for tonight, for tomorrow would be a very emotional day for Harry. He was going to where his parents were buried. Harry made his way up to his room where he found Ginny._

_"Hey, can we talk?" she asked, holding a picture in her hand._

_Harry really didn't want to talk to her, but since he still fancied her very little he let her talk._

_"Sure, what is it?"_

_She fumbled with the picture in her hands before tears swelled up in her face. Harry noticed he too had tears in his eyes. This was hard for both of them, he was to leave and battle Voldemort while Ginny stayed here, worried out of her mind. He wanted her to move on and not worry about him._

_"Don't worry about me, just push me aside and move on with your life. Don't sit around here waiting for me to return because chances are, it might not happen."_

_She started to cry now, and before he could say anything else, she threw herself on him. Her tears soaked his shirt, but he didn't care This time around, the monster in his chest didn't purr when she hugged him. Instead, it was annoyed and Harry knew it as well for he backed away from her._

_"I said forget about me."_

_With that, he turned around and headed towards the door._

_"Harry! Wait!_

_He heard Ginny's feet run towards him. He turned, annoyed, and looked at her._

_"If that's how you want it, then fine. But at least take this, I hope we can still be friends."_

_She handed him the picture in her shaking hand. He reached and took it. She sniffed for her nose was stuffy and leaned to kiss him on his cheek. He felt nothing to it, but felt pain in her words._

_"I'll always love you Harry, please don't forget that."_

_She finally left the room, and left Harry to be alone, feeling shameful._

_It was late and everyone had went off to bed. Harry was in his room lying on the bed, thinking. He glanced over to the picture that laid on the table next to him. It was the one Ginny gave him, of them kissing in the common room during 6th year. Colin probably took the picture, but Harry didn't care anymore. The monster in his chest was different now, it no longer purred around Ginny. It now reacted to someone else, with bushy brunette hair and almond colored eyes._

_"Harry?"_

_He heard the voice from behind the door. He knew who it was; he could always sense her presence._

_"Hermione, come in."_

_He didn't wait for her to even ask, he needed her now more than ever. She came in and walked towards him after closing the door. There was very little light, only light coming from many lit candles._

_"I heard about you and Ginny."_

_Harry didn't want to talk about her, so he tried changing the subject._

_"That's great. Couldn't sleep?"_

_She looked at him, he looked back. She had a quizzical look on her face and went to open her mouth to speak._

_"You don't want to talk about Ginny?"_

_"No, I don't. We went our ways and that's that."_

_She sighed, and looked away from him. He still continued to look at her and suddenly the monster in his chest growled and Harry moved closer to her. She noticed this and looked up at him, staring for seconds longingly in his eyes._

_"No, I couldn't sleep. Obviously, you can't either."_

_"Why did you come to me?"_

_He asked very softly, moving even closer to her. Hermione continued to stare deeply in his eyes, wanting just to run her hand threw his hair or along his cheek. She resisted, and answered him._

_"Because I was feeling lonely. When I'm with you, I feel much better and safe."_

_That's all he needed to hear before he moved in to kiss her. His hand went for her neck and he waited for her response. First it was tense, but he added force to the kiss and she eased up, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in. he ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she immediately let him in. They kissed each other passionately devouring each other's taste, Hermione melting away in his arms. The kiss ended, and Harry rested his forehead on hers._

_"Hermione, I love you."_

_"Harry…I-"_

_She stopped talking and quickly let go of him. He was confused, and furious. Tears formed in her eyes and they both knew she had done something terribly wrong._

_"Harry, I- we can't do this."_

_He was mad, wondering why._

_"What do you mean? Why?"_

_She started fidgeting, and he knew exactly where this was going._

_"Harry, it's not you. You mean everything to me, but this just isn't the perfect time to say what you said. I'm sorry but, I'm…I'm with Ron."_

_Harry's jaw dropped and the monster in his chest died in defeat. He knew it was over, the moments between him and Hermione would never be the same._

_"When? I didn't even know about this?"_

_He raised his hands in the air, causing Hermione to back away slightly._

_"I'm sorry! We were going to tell you but Ron thought you'd know for you already knew how he felt about me."_

_Her voice was rising and his face reddened._

_"I did, but come on! You two argue like you hate each other! How's that love? People who fancy or LOVE each other don't fight all the time!"_

_"Things change."_

_He couldn't believe it! What was she saying, did she really mean it?_

_"Do you really love him?"_

_She was taken back by his quick question._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I said, do you really love him?" he replied sternly._

_She just stood there, not knowing what to say. They just stared at each other, lost for words. She did love Ron, right? Harry was just a friend, Ron meant more to her right? But why? What did Ron do that made him more special and important than Harry? Nothing, which was the problem she was somehow blinded by all along._

_"Oh my god, what have I done?"_

_She fell to the floor, crying harder than ever. She was all wrong; she loved Harry, not Ron! But it was too late; Ron asked her out she said yes. He got down on his knee and asked the question, she said yes. She couldn't be Harry's, she never would be. She stopped crying to find him kneeling in front of her. She could do nothing more but hold him. She quickly pounced on him, holding on as if the floor below would fall. He held on as well, running his hands in her hair and along her back. They sat there, forgetting the world around them. She knew this moment would never happen again, so she held on tighter for even longer. It finally ended, and she pulled away from him to regrettably show the ring. He saw it and could do nothing but cry. He backed away from her, walking away from her. He turned away from her, hands clenched into fists in his pockets, head up fighting the urge to kill Ron._

_"Harry, I'm sorry. Ron asked me to marry him. It seems rushed but, we might not have much time left to live."_

_"I know." He said through gritted teeth. She sobbed and he felt bad and helpless without her so he turned to comfort her. He couldn't stay mad at her, not at a time like this. Like she said, we might not have much time left and it killed him to see her moments were with someone she didn't even love. They embraced again, and for the last time she kissed him._

_"I love you Harry. You'll always be in my heart."_

_"Hermione, please don't do this to me."_

_He couldn't speak above a whisper. His face was soaked in his own tears. Hermione was crying as well, wishing things could be different._

_"I'm so sorry Harry."_

_She let go of him and headed out. He wouldn't allow this, she was his and he loved her! He ran to her, grabbing her arm but not turning her around._

_"Please Hermione, don't leave me. Not like this."_

_She slowly turned to him, tears flowing freely and painfully. She choked slightly and looked at him one last time before looking away._

_"Love is saying goodbye."_

_With that, she pulled her arm away and left the room. Harry stood there in shock, and went over to his bed where he laid on it and cried himself to a rough sleep._

Harry brushed the tears away from his eyes before walking away, heading back to the place him, Ron and Hermione were staying.


	2. Broken Friendship

**A/N:** So, did you like? Poor, Harry I know. Don't worry; I never said there wouldn't be any smut between Harry and Hermione!

**Warning!** This chapter and future ones will contain smut and may not be suitable for the immature audience! Enough said, read and review! (Enjoy!)

The trio had decided to live in the Black House that Harry got from Sirius when he passed away. They spent a week cleaning and touching up before settling down to focus on hunting down the last 4 Horcruxes. Harry reached the house and walked inside to hear yet another argument between the engaged couple.

"RON ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" she yelled, up on her toes.

"UM, NO!"

He was towering over her, both red in the face.

"AND WHY THE HELL OUT? FINDING THE 4TH HORCRUX IS YOUR JOB TOO!"

"I KNOW! BUT A BLOODY QUIDDITCH GAME WAS ON! HELPING HARRY COULD'VE WAITED 1 BLOODY HOUR!"

Hermione was on the verge of tears, looking over to see Harry. They shared a moment, her eyes crying for help, his answering in hurt and regret.

"IF I HAD KNOWN YOU'D BE UP MY BLOODY ARSE WITH HARRY, THEN MAYBE I SHOULD'VE PROPOSED TO SOMEONE BETTER AND MORE IMPORTANT LIKE LAVENDER!"

It was at this moment, Hermione slowly turned to look at Ron with ultimate disgust. Shocked and hurt by his words, she gasped ever so slowly before turning away and running upstairs to her room, hands covering her face and slightly silencing her sobs. When they heard the slam of her door, Harry looked back at Ron wanting nothing more but to kill him.

"That's what? Your 3rd time choosing a damn game over helping her? What kind of husband are you planning to be Ron?" he asked, fists ready to swing.

"I'm sorry mate. I don't know what came over me."

"Bloody hell Ron, I'll kill you before Voldemort does."

Harry raised his wand at Ron, who stood there quivering in fear.

"Harry, I said I was sorry!"

"NO! YOU SHOULD BE SAYING SORRY TO HER! STOP TREATING HER LIKE SHIT! IT'S KILLING ME TO SEE HER LIKE THIS EVERY OTHER DAMN NIGHT!"

Ron backed away, Harry's wand still facing him

"Ok, I'll tell her I'm sorry!"

"NO, BECAUSE EVERYTIME YOU DO, YOU DON'T MEAN IT! WHY EXACTLY DID YOU PROPOSE TO HER IF YOU TEND TO TREAT LIKE THIS!"

Harry was now on the verge of tears, knowing she'd never cry if he had her hand in marriage.

"Because..because I wanted her to myself and-"

He stopped and sat down as in shock.

"To keep her away from you."

Harry's heart dropped like a bomb, and his wand slipped lifelessly out of his grasp.

"W-what? Why?"

This time, Ron was yelling as Harry stared in shock.

"BECAUSE I KNEW YOU BLOODY LOVED HER! NOT FANCY BUT LOVE! SO I TOLD MYSELF IT'S NOT FAIR YOU, THE BOY WHO LIVED, TO GET EVERYTHING! I WANTED SOMETHING TOO, SO I TOOK HERMIONE! WE MAY ARGUE BUT SHE'S THE ONE WHO SAID YES WHEN I AKSED TO MARRY HER! SO SHE MUST LOVE ME, RIGHT!"

He stopped yelling for Harry had jumped on him and held his hands around Ron's throat. Harry was out of control, but he didn't care. Ron deserved this, for hurting the only person he would die for.

"H-Harry! S-stop I-it!" Ron choked, trying to push him off of him.

Harry, suddenly realizing Ron was turning blue in the face, backed away.

"I hope your proud." He sighed.

Ron coughed several times, grabbing at his neck.

"About what?" he spit out.

"Of taking the only love in my life. She wanted me you know and I wanted her. All the fame, the glory, I don't want it! Sometimes I wish you were born with this bloody scar! She loves me, and I love her. Since I can't have her, couldn't you treat her with respect, for who she truly is? You did pull that '_marry me!'_ shit and now she'll be miserable for the rest of her life, because of you."

With that, Harry went upstairs and headed to the room that Hermione was in. As for Ron, he was still downstairs, thinking of all the mistakes he had suddenly made.


	3. Fateful Events

**A/N:** I read the reviews (they were great, thanks to those who sent them in!) and decided it's time for the next 2 chapters! Of course this isn't the end! I still haven't started the VERY last 2 chapters! I'm working on it, I really am! Until then, here's more and don't forget to read and review! .

**Warning:** THIS IS THE CHAPTER WITH LOTS OF SMUT! This is has been a warning brought to you by: hpchik:P

He heard her crying from behind the second door in the hall. He placed his ear to the door, praying she was ok.

"P-please help me. What have I done? I lost the only one that loved me to run off with that prat Ron! This is all wrong, can anyone hear me?"

Harry's eyes watered, and he knocked on the door.

"Hermione? It's-"

"I know, come in."

He allowed himself in and as soon as he shut the door his face was covered with bushy brown hair.

"O Harry, what am I doing? I'm sorry you have to live here and constantly hear him and I bicker."

Harry sighed in despair, rubbing her back gently. She loved it when he did that, for she very lightly moaned pleasurably.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I wish you and Ron were better together. I'm sure things will look up."

She sighed and looked up at him.

"But he's not you. That's the problem; it's what hurts me the most. He'll never be you."

At this moment they both knew what they wanted. No matter what, they would share this moment together not caring if Ron found out. Harry embraced her in his arms and passionately kissed her. She reacted quickly, tugging at his clothes and leaving trails of kisses along his neck and jaw line. Harry moaned and the pain in his groin strengthened. He picked her up by her hips and a little of her arse, Hermione wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked to the door, fumbling with the lock while kissing her. He finally got it and proceeded to the bed. He fell forward, both falling on the bed, not once separating their lips. They parted, breathing for air. She smiled and Harry looked at her. She looked like a lost angel who finally found her way. He smiled back and pulled her in for another kiss. They continued for minutes, hands roaming wherever they could, exploring each other. Harry anted more, he could sense her begging for more. The feeling of her hips rubbing against him ache with sensation from head to toe. He went for her shirt, like the Gryffindor in him, using strength and courage to pull it over her head. She helped by sitting up, and it was off she went for his shirt. Once there shirts were off, Harry went for her bra. He unhook it while Hermione nibbled along his neck. He slowly slipped it off her shoulders, noting the shiver she made. He pulled back to look at her, she was smiling brightly, pleading for him to touch her. He then cupped her breasts in his hand, rubbing his thumbs on her hard nipples. She sighed in pleasure, tossing her head back. Her back arched as he massaged her breasts, slowly and then adding little force. He pushed her against him as she brought her head back down and captured him in a heart melting kiss. Her hips swayed slightly, causing Harry's erection to harden and hurt against his boxers. He pushed her tighter against him, feeling her breasts rub against his bare chest. They then took off each others pants and what was on underneath. Harry laid her down and searched her eyes for any signs of stopping. She looked back with the look of hunger and need, and he leaned in to kiss her forehead. She then guided him inside her. As soon as he went in, she winced at the pain. He slowly pulled out, but she pushed her body up.

"Just take it slow Harry. This is my first time."

Harry pressed his lips against hers.

"It's ok, I'll be careful." He whispered against her lips.

Harry slowly moved up and down, watching her as she chewed her bottom lip in pain. He could nothing more but kiss her over and over, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She stopped chewing her lip, and they slowly moved together in rhythm.

"Oh….Harry…faster."

Harry did what he was told, glad to see her moaning his name in pleasure.

"Oh..Harry, that feels so good."

The way she spoke his name in short heavy breaths aroused him even more. He moved even faster and her arms tensed as she balled her hands into fists in his hair.

"Hermione.."

She looked at him, they were sweating, his rhythm came forceful and she knew what he was about to do. She knew she could spend the rest of her life with him, and she didn't give a damn if Ron cared.

"I love you, I need you."

She whispered, and he moved even faster. He moaned her name many times, hands tight on the sheets, bed shaking more than before, and Hermione moaning his name back. Suddenly, he spilled inside her and she quickly arched her back, still holding on to him tightly.

"Harry!"

She moaned loudly, hands still fisted in his hair. He loosened his grip on the sheets and desperate crushed his lips against hers before lying down next to her. They were both on their sides, embracing tightly together.

"I love you Hermione." He replied breathlessly, kissing her passionately on the lips.

"I love you too." She whispered against his lips.

They laid there, pulling the sheets over them and soon fell asleep, dreaming of nothing but each other.


	4. Changes

**A/N:** Ok, like I promised here's the next chapter! Don't worry, there's more to come! I haven't even started pre-writing yet. :( I will soon, I promise. Until then, enjoy and don't forget to read/review:D

Ron fell asleep on the couch, just waking up from a strange dream. He had dreamed of Hermione going behind his back and marrying Harry instead. He ran his hand threw his red hair and continued to think of what Harry said the previous night. He knew he treated Hermione poorly but it's not like she treated him any better! Ron sat for a few minutes, thinking of how he had treated her for the past 6 years. Within seconds, he decided to change and be more sensible like Harry. Maybe then she'll respect him and they can get along without bickering every second. He took a deep breath and stood up. He walked upstairs and to Hermione's room.

-Knock, knock-

No answer.

"Hermione?" Are you awake?"

He knocked again, still no answer. He went for the doorknob. As soon as he grabbed it, he heard rustling and movement from inside.

"Hermione?"

He heard more rustling and a voice whispering "shh!" Ron felt suspicious, thinking there was someone in there with his fiancée.

"Hermione?"

"I'm coming Ron!" she yelled, panting.

He heard more rustling and quick movement before she finally opened the door. He saw her wrapped in nothing but a thin bed sheet.

"What is it Ron?" she sighed. He brushed his hand threw his hair (similar to how Harry does it) and he look deep in her eyes. She looked back at him, her intense expression easing slowly.

"I'm sorry for treating you as a bad friend. I know I'm not Harry, and I never will be but at least give me a chance. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you these years, can you ever forgive me?"

He moved closer to her, his hands now in hers. Their fingers twined slowly, both sharing forgiveness and hopeful expressions through each others eyes. Hermione's jaw had dropped slightly at how Ron had talked to her. It was soft, and caring. He smiled at her, looking confused at what to do. Hermione's head was buzzing and before thinking twice, she leaned in and kissed him. It was awkward and short, but fairly good for both of them. They pulled away slowly, and Ron gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you." He rushed.

She silently stood there, breaking down. She didn't know what to do, was this alright? Was Harry watching from behind, feeling betrayed because of me? He started pulling away, she knew he was hurt for she didn't say she loved him. She quickly realized this and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him for a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too." She forcefully said, thinking he were talking to Harry.

Ron smiled, and slowly pulled away from her.

"Nice outfit, looks good on you."

He gave a thumbs-up before walking downstairs. She blushed, then closed the door. She stood against the door, running her hands threw her hair in confusion. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths before opening her eyes. She opened them, finding Harry sitting on the bed. They were speechless, a big problem had risen and they couldn't find any way around it.

"I saw a movie once, Petunia was watching it. Of course she hated it, cause the woman didn't deserved the love she was given. It was called Moulin Rouge and there was a line that I think would suit what were going through."

His face was stone-cold, full of hurt. She knew, she could sense everything he was feeling. She watched him speak, he not once made eye contact with her. She had dug a big hole doing what they did the night before. Now she was tuck and all alone, without him.

"Come what may.." she spoke barely above a whisper, tears finding their way pass her eyes and down her cheeks.

Harry finally looked up at her, eyes filled with hurt and jealously, blocked away by tears. They knew they couldn't be together, Ron had changed. They both knew one day he would, and it was the moment they feared. Harry still had little hope, they could be together and no one had to know. She could still come to him for anything, even if Ron's not being the usual prat he is. They just stood there, not knowing exactly what to do. Hermione wiped her eyes and decided to take a seat next to Harry. She immediately rested her head on his shoulder and there hands twined.

"Nothing will change the way I feel about you Harry. No matter how much Ron changes for me, I'll never love him the way I love you."

Harry's eyes stung with tears and he quietly sobbed from inside. Hermione felt his body shake slightly and she turned to hug him, trying to find a way to save him. He hugged her back, taking in the longing scent of her hair that he loved most about her.

"I love you too Hermione."

It was all he could say. They didn't know what they were doing was right, but they didn't care. He needed her, badly. She wanted him, forever without the annoyance of Ron. If they couldn't be together to the world, they would be together behind those who resented it. They pulled away, Harry kissing her hard against the lips before going downstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once Harry went downstairs, he saw Ron reading. Ron looked up and gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean everything I said. I took your advice and I apologized to Hermione. I don't want to hate you Harry, we've been too much to throw it all away, can be still be friends?"

Harry sighed to himself before forcing a smile.

"Sure Ron, friends."

He held out a hand and Ron stood up to shake it. Harry envied Ron because of Hermione, but he knew they would forever share something Ron couldn't.

"That's more like it!" Hermione called while walking downstairs.

Harry, who forced his, and Ron smiled and she swung her arms over their shoulders.

"Like the old days, were the trio again!" She exclaimed, kissing Ron on the lips.

She turned to kiss Harry on his lips, but hesitated remembering Ron was with them and she went for his cheek. Gladly, she was very close to the corner of Harry's lips. They then went to the kitchen where they each took a cup of tea and discussed the location of the fourth Horcux.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three months have passed and together they managed to destroy the 4th and 5th Horcruxes. All that was left was Nagini and Voldemort himself. During their journey, Ron almost died twice, thanks to Hermione's quick spell calling he was saved. Ron had changed a lot as well, him and Hermione hadn't bickered once. They started to be more of themselves around each other. Harry hated seeing her all over Ron during breaks of traveling and him doing the same. Each day it killed Harry, he wanted Hermione for himself and he wanted Ron to just accept them. Of course, late at night when the world was asleep, Harry did have Hermione all to himself. They embraced and slept together every night. Eventually, her and Ron shared a room and the same bed. And Harry was left to sleep alone. However, Hermione quietly left Ron at night to go to Harry. No matter what, she always found a way to be with him. They knew making love every night behind Ron's back was wrong, but like he tells her every night before they fall asleep.

"Come what may."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It has now been a year and both Nagini and Voldemort were still on the loose. The trio had a hard time tracking them down. Especially Ron, who got an owl the day before claiming his father was killed along with one of the OOTP members. Ron's been crying and hurting for days now, but Hermione was with him for comfort everyday. She stuck with him every day and night leaving Harry alone. Even worse, she soon stopped coming to him late at night. She barely spoke 3-4 words to him for she was constantly with Ron. Harry slowly died away, feeling alone without Hermione. Ron soon got over the pain and decided to use it against the battle of Nagini. The wedding of Ron and Hermione was going to happen right after the 2 battles. Together they planned a small wedding, in which Harry took no part in it for he soon realized she was drifting away from him. He didn't know why, but she was. It was just her and Ron now, embracing through the day and making love at night.

One night however, Hermione left Ron and went to Harry. He felt her crawl into his bed. She didn't lay down and cuddle with him, but instead sat up and tapped him.

"Harry?"

He didn't want to answer her, he was heart broken. It was all her fault, she promised she'd be his, now she isn't.

"What is it?" he finally said.

"Can you at least look at me?"

He sighed and angrily ripped off the sheets and sat up to look at her. His eyes were full of jealousy and hate. Her's were hurt and full with sorrow. They both knew they slowly through time hurt each other so badly, and there was no going back, no way to fix it. Even if they tried, it would just get worse.

"Alright you got me up. What is it?"

He was angry and she knew it. She seemed to know everything about him, what he was doing when she wasn't around, how he felt all the time and everything in-between. He didn't want to cry, he would seem weak and have the impression of weakening to her beauty. But he couldn't fight it, he would never win. Within minutes, both were crying and sobbing from within and expressing out. They didn't hold each other, for they both knew it was over. What they had was gone. It hurt badly for both of them, but they knew it would never last forever.

"I guess come what may doesn't matter anymore does it?"

She sobbed and painfully shook her head, both not making eye contact.

"I'm sorry Harry. I told you before, I'm with Ron. Were getting married and I refuse to cheat on him!"

He wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her back to reality, she didn't love Ron! She loved Harry, just Harry!

"But you said-"

She stopped him by placing her hand over his mouth, both finally making desperate eye contact.

"That was then. We enjoyed it, those were the best days of my life, but come on Harry! We both knew it wouldn't last! Like I said before-"

Harry interrupted, no hand over her mouth.

"Love is saying goodbye."

She cried and leaned towards him. He slightly hugged her, feeling her doing the same. They sat like that for mere moments before she kissed him fiercely on the lips. He responded, adding need and desire. She tried pulling away, but he held on tighter each time. He refused to let her got his easy, she was his and there was nothing to it. He would die before telling her goodbye.

"One last time, please." He pleaded against her lips.

She sighed pleasurably at the way he passionately whispered against her lips and towards her and without saying anything she went for his shirt. He knew this was the last time they'd be together alone, with no Ron. They both made love all night and through the morning, they went on until they went completely numb and couldn't stay awake anymore.

"Do you still love me?" he whispered, trying not to cry.

"I'll always love you Harry. Always have and forever will, nothing will change that."

"More than Ron?" he desperately asked, no longer holding back his tears.

Harry was laying down, Hermione on top resting her head on his chest. She looked up at him and she kissed him passionately until he got his answer.

"Of course Harry. Remember, he'll never be you. I'll never in my entire life love anyone the way I love you." She replied, kissing away his falling tears.

She formed some of her own, and he gently brushed them away with the tips of his thumb. With that, they kissed once more before falling into a blissful sleep. Both knew tomorrow would start a new day, a day where the love of Harry and Hermione was gone. It now lived from within them, forever in their hearts. No one would see their pain, and that's what killed them the most.


	5. Help from Above

**A/N:** Wow! This story rocks doesn't it:) I see some people felt bad for Harry, well if YOU READ THE AUTHOR NOTES FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER I said this would end r/hr! I NEVER said h/hr wouldn't be happy! But yes, they will suffer slightly for not being able to be with each other. I SAID BEFORE this is NOT going to be a happy ever after story for h/hr. Obviously, Rowling, Emerson and Melissa said so themselves (stupid interview) h/hr will NOT be together! I do have faith though, trust me. Always have and forever will. Well, read and review! Enjoy:)

It was the morning after; the sun shined its glorious rays through the window upstairs. In this exact room, were two people desperately in love. They had each other, there worlds evolved around one another, but no one knew it. They couldn't be together like they planned to, this wasn't a fairy tale. Harry wished it was, sitting up in the bed she shared with Hermione. It was a brand new morning, once everyone was dressed and out this door, Harry and Hermione were a thing of the past. She was to be Ron's, hell he did propose to her! Why? He kept asking himself, tears flowing in an odd pattern. Each tear held a story, of pain, suffrage, and regret. He should tell Ron how he felt about Hermione. She doesn't love him enough to be his wife! Harry should be the one to stand in the tuxedo and watch her gracefully walk down the aisle, looking more like an angel with each step. He was to be Ron's best man, he didn't decide it, she did. She wanted him to be there, she told him to pretend like she was walking to just him. Just Harry, tears fell even more. He wiped his eyes and sniffed as he sobbed silently inside to let her sleep. He turned his head to look at her, her hair sprawled on the pillow and her arms arched slightly laying to the sides of her head. He admired the way she looked, so peaceful and heavenly. But how could she sleep so soundly when in less than 24 hours she will be Ron's? He sobbed even worse and he lost the battle of keeping it in. She awoke quickly, her already sensing his pain. She sat up, and the heavenly look on her face was gone. It filled with sorrow and pain and she could do no more but hold him. She pulled him towards her, him holding on tightly. His tears soaked her shoulder, and all she could do was cry. They sat in pain, crying while the world continued to turn. She rubbed his back, tracing hearts on his back and tracing in H/HR in them. He enjoyed the feeling, sensation running from head to toe. She stopped and he pulled away slightly and kissed her. They kissed, hands roaming everywhere, for this were to be their last time together. She promised not to cheat on Ron, after all she remains to this day a true friend. People like her are so rare, for she had everything. Brains and beauty, and no one seemed to notice this but Harry. She rested her forehead on his, her kissing his tears away when she could.

"I'm sorry Harry."

She couldn't speak any more, her throat was in pain and her heart was breaking.

"This isn't fair." He whispered, pulling away, still holding on to her.

"I know. But we can't do anything about it. I wish things were different, I really do."

"Then why don't you run away with me?"

She looked up at him, eyes wide in shock. He looked back, searching her soul for hope and agreement.

"Run away? What about-"

"Voldemort? We'll take care of him first and afterwards we'll run away. On your wedding night, we can go anywhere you want! No one has to accept us."

She pulled away from him completely, standing up and walked towards the window. They sat in silence, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Harry, that's crazy! Stop talking like this. I'm not going anywhere."

He hated this, he couldn't take it anymore. If being sweet to her wasn't going to work, he made an alternative choice.

"If you want to marry that bloody git then fine! I just want you to know, your killing me day by day. Once your married to that foul-mouthed git I'll be dead forever and it'll be all your fault."

He stood up now, anger rising and tears forming. He shut his eyes and fought them away, he couldn't cry right now. He had to be strong, like he's been all along. She turned around, mouth opened, shock by his harsh words.

"Excuse me? I'm killing you day by day? Hello? How do you think I feel? You think I want to be with Ron? He'll be same old Ron in no time, trust me! My heart's slowly breaking because I can't have you! I want you more than anything, but I can't have you and that's what kills me."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU RUN AWAY WITH ME?"

Harry was red in the face, fist formed by his sides and she backed away a little, scared of his presence.

"I CAN'Y HARRY!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT?

"BECAUSE I CAN'T!"

She was crying, him till fighting his own tears. She fell to her knees, burying her head in her hands. Harry watched her, the red in his fading away and his anger falling down. He watched her, no longer fighting the tears and he walked towards her.

"Why can't you just accept that?"

He stopped walking, she stood up looking at him. She sniffed, running a hand threw her tangled hair.

"Because I can't live without you."

He cried, praying for her to just wake up already and tell him ok. Ok, let's run away and forget about the world around us.

"I have to go Harry. We have a big day ahead of us. I advise you to get dress so we can get a early start."

She walked towards the door, brushing pass Harry. He just there, unable to move. How could she do this to herself? He turned around, grabbing her arm. She stopped moving, but didn't turn to face him. Her head was down and he saw her tears fall to the floor.

"Please Hermione, don't do this to yourself."

She still didn't up to him, instead she pulled her arm away and wiped her eyes.

"Can we just focus on today please? We have a huge war to fight. Let's just think about that ok?"

Without another word, she opened the door and walked out. Harry stood there, speechless and defeated.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione went downstairs, each step causing pain through her entire body. She sobbed quietly, just in case Ron found her like this he wouldn't ask questions. She hated herself for not going to Harry. She failed, she was supposed to save him. It was her job, she always did. Today she didn't, she didn't even save herself. She had to marry Ron, their path of life was all set. That's why she said yes to him, she knew Harry was just a friend. Ron fancied her since their 4th year, the Yule Ball explained it all. Besides, Harry had his eyes on Cho and then on Ginny! He and Ginny were made for each other, just like Ron and her. Right, just one big happy Weasley family?

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

She looked up to see Ron, his face etched with concern. She knew her face was all red, her eyes swollen from crying so much. She forcefully wiped her eyes, trying to think of a excuse.

"Nothing, it's just today's not a god day."

She knew it worked for Ron quickly pulled her in. He hugged her, she just stood there with her arms to her sides. He pulled away, kissing her on her cheek.

"It's going to be ok. Trust me."

She forced a smile and walked passed him to complete her steps downstairs. Ron turned to watch her, feeling sorry and saying a small prayer in his head for her to survive and be ok. Then, he went upstairs to find Harry. He found the room with the door ajar, he knew being sneaky was wrong but he didn't want to just barge in there, especially when he was crying. Ron tip-toed to the door, watching through the small crack with his eye. He saw Harry pacing, heads running threw his hair and he was half-dressed.

"This isn't bloody fair, she need me! Not him! She'll never need him, but she says it's for the best. The best my ass!"

Ron was shocked, who was he talking about? Hermione quickly rushed in his mind but he pushed it away. He didn't love her, did he? He watched some more.

"Damn him! I'll kill him today, make it look like an accident. Then she can weep and could possibly realize now we can be together!"

Ron was scared, wanting to run downstairs and get Hermione to check this out. He heard Harry laugh, then suddenly stop in front of what looked like a mirror.

"What am I saying? Ron's my pal, I can't do this to him. Fine, if he wants her then so be it."

Ron was stunned, he was talking about Hermione! He couldn't believe it, he really did love her! But how? When did this happen? He suddenly caught something lying on the edge of Harry's bed. He couldn't see well so he kept moving his head to get a clearer view. He saw a good piece of it, and saw a shirt that looked very similar. Suddenly, a body blocked his view and jumped back.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Harry was pissed, his eyes were red and he could he dried tears on hid face. Ron stood up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you were going to be leaving in about an hour. The Order will be here soon to help us."

He watched Harry, seeing him avoiding eye contact. Ron wanted to ask him about Hermione, but he didn't know if it was safe enough.

"Anything else?" he asked, anger rising.

"DoyouloveHermione?"

Ron spit the words, not being able to stop him. Harry snapped his head up, finally making eye contact. His eyes were wide in alert, and this worried Ron.

"What did you say?"

Ron took a deep breath and repeated his question.

"Do you love Hermione?"

Harry's eyes were even in more shock, his mouth falling open. He was speechless and this made Ron very pissed.

"You do don't you? You're jealous of me, that's why we've been awkward around each other."

Harry couldn't say anything, his feet were planted to the floor. How did, that sneaky little git was listening to him just seconds ago!

"Were you listening to me? Spying on me now Ron?" Harry was now pissed, standing in front of a boy whose face was redder than his hair.

"Yes, and you can't have her. She's mine."

"It's not like she wants it. Beside, what would you care about how I feel about her? If you even did, you would see how much alike we are compared to how unalike you two are!"

His fists were in the air, causing Ron to back up.

"We have much in common thank you!" Ron stood his ground, forming smaller fists to his sides.

"NAME THEM YOU SELF CENTERED ASSHOLE!"

"O I WILL, YOU SON OF A B-"

Hermione had ran upstairs, hearing the commotion between them. She ran up, placing her self between the two boys.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!"

She pushed Ron away, and Harry quickly pushed her aside, wanting to kill Ron. He went at him, his hand pulling out Ron's hair.

"OI!"

Ron jumped over Hermione, punching Harry in the face. Harry tumbled back, falling against the wall. He went to get up, but couldn't for Ron was on top of him. They started fist-fighting, missing and hitting every other time. Harry had a perfect aim for his chest and went for it. He went to swing his arm and before he knew it, his arm stopped. He couldn't move it, and Ron was stuck as well. Harry shifted his eyes over to Hermione, who had her wand pointed at him, her eyes filled with tears and a bleeding lip.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

They tried saying something, but their mouths refused to move. She performed a spell and they could freely move again. Harry put his arm down, watching Ron quickly getting off and both fixing themselves.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Ron was the first to speak, tears in his eyes. Hermione looked at him, her face full of shock and fear.

"Tell you what?"

"You love Harry? You want him more than me?"

Harry watched her closely, wondering what she was to say next. He would take no part in this, it was her ultimate test. If she loved him, she would tell Ron so and come to him. There was no other way around it, she either wanted him or didn't. He hoped she would make the right choice.

"I- Harry-" she stammered, fidgeting and struggling. She looked over at Harry, who looked at her, expression expectations. She knew he wasn't helping, she was in this hole all alone. Since he wanted to act like a jerk, she did the same. She looked back at Ron, walked towards him, and pulled him in as she crushed her lips against his. Harry watched, his heart shattered completely. He stared in disbelief as his two former friend were making out! Why did she do that, why didn't she do it his way? She did love him right? All the times they shared? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. _Love is saying goodbye._ He couldn't watch anymore so he ran. He bolted through the door and he ran. He had no idea where to go, nor did he care. He had nothing left to live for tin the world, right now he could care less if Voldemort came and wiped out the wizarding world. At least he would be away from the pain that Hermione was causing him. He ran, his legs seemed to know exactly where they were going. Soon he was exhausted, and he stopped running. He bent down panting, gasping for air. Then he slowly rose up, and saw his destination. It was Godric Hollow, why he decided to come here he did not know. He walked towards the home in front of him, his mind racing through foggy memories. Each step he took, pain shot through his scar. He sighed in pain, rubbing fiercely at his scar. He finally reached the front door, and he opened it. The inside was a complete mess, and dust covered it. It was old, and looked very ancient. He stepped inside, forgetting to close the door. This place looked very similar to him, but he couldn't figure out why. He knew he's seen this room before, but his brain drew a blank. He walked around, being careful not to touch anything. He then walked upstairs, his scar started hurting again. He ignored the pain, and continued. He reached the top, and looked to the side. Suddenly a wave of flashbacks were screaming in his head. Harry fell to his knees, grabbing at his head.

"_Run Lily! Take him and run!"_

_Lily was running as fast as her feet could take her. She didn't want his, she knew she was doomed. She wanted her and James to have a happy family. She ran upstairs to get him. He scooped him in her arms and ran back out. She saw to her horror James fall to the floor lifeless in defeat. She cried for him, and Voldemort gained on her. She ran back in his room, closing the door and facing away from it. She kissed the baby's forehead and whispered "I'm so sorry. I love you." She then put him back in the crib. The door flew open and the dark lord stood there with his wand pointed at her._

_"Move aside you silly girl."_

_"No, please don't kill him!"_

_"I said move aside!"_

_"No, kill me! Kill me not Harry!"_

_He then raised his wand and performed the spell that had Lily falling lifeless to the floor screaming for Harry._

"NOOO!" Harry screamed, seeing very image like a short movie. The picture was clear, he knew why he remembered this place. This was the home (hiding) of his parents. He was on the ground, head about to burst with memories. His tears were falling, each tear getting bigger and bigger. His scar was burning like fire, and all Harry could think of was how to make this all stop. His eyes were shut, his brain going into another place in time.

_Lily was pacing in the baby's room. She was thinking, writing things down on a notepad. James came in the room and she ran to him. They hugged and all they did was talk. It was useless talk, none of it made sense. Of course Harry couldn't understand them, they just talked and laughed. James kissed her before both leaving, hand in hand._

Harry saw even more of his parents. His scar was on fire and he was sure he was about to die. Suddenly, his body was normal again, his scar no longer burning. He was on all fours, unable to move and taking deep breaths. He was light-headed and felt sick to his stomach. He turned his head and vomited on the floor. It lasted mere seconds, then he weakly wiped his mouth and stood up. He had no idea why or how those memories got there. He had no idea about them until now. But why now? He looked up and saw the door in front of him. He walked inside and saw the crib in the corner. His cheeks were wet and he slowly walked towards the crib, trying his best not to faint. He made it, and held on to the side of the crib for support. He looked at it, crying and wishing someone would be here with him. He was here all alone, and this was a great time to have a true friend near by.

"Harry?"

His eyes widened, he knew that voice from his memories. His body was cold, and he had a felling the person behind him wasn't even real. He turned around, and gasped as he saw the image of his mother.

"Mum?" he whispered, barely making out the word.

She nodded her head, and Harry covered his mouth with his hands. He choked in and cried. The faint appearance of his mother walked towards him. She was inches away from him and he didn't know if falling towards her would be safe.

"I've missed you Harry."

"I've missed you too. I've always wanted to see you. I love you and dad so much."

Lily smiled and put her hands on his shoulders. He slowly stepped forward and she pulled him in for a hug. He hugged her, crying for the years of seeing only her pictures. She was actually hear, and no mirror was in his way.

"Harry dear. I'm so proud of you."

"Mum, I've missed you so much."

She looked at her son, admiring the years that she watched him and how he has grown.

"You've become so much like your father. We've been watching over you dear."

"How come you didn't do this before?"

"Because before you didn't have a special and dangerous task ahead of you. Harry, today is a very dangerous day for you and your friends."

He suddenly realized he had forgotten all about Hermione and Ron back at the Black house.

"They don't need me. I was only put in this world to rid of Voldemort. After that, if I even survive I'll have nothing left to live for."

Lily's mile faded, and she looked very upset.

"That's all you think? I brought you into this world just to kill a dark lord? After that, you have no loved one to run home too?"

"No…my only loved one ran off to marry my friend. She doesn't even love him!"

"Are you sure she ran off with him? Don't you listen when she talks to you?"

"Yeah, she told me love is saying goodbye."

"Are you sure of it? I'm sure there's a message hidden from within Harry. You just have to find it."

Lily pulled away from her son, and her ghostly appearance started to fade.

"Mum, wait! Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry, I'll be watching over you. I've always have."

With that, she was gone. Harry watched, wondering what she meant by a message hidden from within. He stared, frozen and unable to move. His mother's word had hit him hard, yet they made no sense to him. She said he has a loved one to run too, if so who? It's not she runs to her loved one.

"Harry?"

Another voice was heard from behind him. He knew this one, it hurt him to hear her speak.

"It's you."

He couldn't look at her, she proved he meant nothing to her.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean too. But you weren't being very fair yourself."

He still stood there, unable to move.

"I was fair! I didn't get in your face and tell you to bugger off!"

"No! But you didn't help or even try to tell Ron you love me! What are you ashamed?"

This made him pissed, he immediately turned around, red from head to toe.

"ASHAMED? YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT BEING ASHAMED! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT ABOUT ME! LOOK AT YOU!"

She stared in disbelief, at a loss of words. He was right, she had no right to tell him he was ashamed. She was the exact way, and he already knew it. She made a huge mistake saying yes to wrong, and now look at the mess she has caused.

"I- I'm sorry. Your right, I have not right to say that to you."

She cried, unable to hold herself up. Harry ominously ran to her, catching her before she fell. She held on to him, both groping for one another letting the world around them fall.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I'm all wrong inside, it's not Ron I love, it's you. I should've told him awhile ago. I just thought you were going to lose the war and I didn't want to marry you and then live without you the rest of my life. I would be miserable, I thought maybe loving someone lese and waiting for you afterwards was better. I was wrong, I was so fucking wrong. I love you, no matter what happens to you. I'll always love you to the day I die."

He didn't have to hear anymore, his broken heart was partly healed. He reached for her, sinking his lips in hers, him pushing her against him. They kissed for the sorrow they caused, the rage they caused, and the fact that nothing will tear them apart. They soon parted, gasping for air.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too."

They kissed again, and soon left the Hollow hand in hand. On the way back to the Black house, she had asked about why he went to that house and he told her about the memories and seeing his mother. She cried in surprise, wishing she were there with him. They arrived, and both dropped her jaws in shock as they saw the house in front of him in flames.

"RON!" They screamed, running towards the house. Harry ran, holding on to her hand damning himself if he lets go. They ran, trying best to avoid the flames. Hermione was frantic, screaming for Ron and looking for him. Harry was doing the same, no longer having the feelings of wanting him dead. They looked around the outside of the house, finding the back of the house swarming with death-eaters.

"Hermione! My wand, I don't have it!"

She pulled hers out of her back pocket and cried _Accio Harry's wand!_ The wand flew from out one of the burning windows and he caught it.

"Find Ron! I'll help the Order!"

Hermione pulled him for one last kiss before running away to find Ron. Harry ran the opposite way, helping the order against the death eaters. He bumped against Lupin.

"Harry! Where have you been?"

"Long story, where's Ron?"

"I don't know. Voldemort inside the house."

Harry didn't need to hear any more for he ran inside the house, running away from the flames. It was hard to breath, and Harry found himself constantly gasping for air. He made it to a room that was yet to be touched by the fire. He went in it, and closed the door. He turned around and backed to the door as the face of Nagini was in front of him. It hissed and went to strike, missing Harry by the hair. He rolled over to the side, pulling out his wand and yelling out a spell. It hit the snake, but it seemed to have no affect on it. He kept calling spells, mind running out of them. The snake was thrown around, but it still wasn't good enough. Harry was hit with its tail several times, causing bloody wounds and severe cuts. He was flipped behind a bed, on the floor trying his best to avoid Nagini. He waited to hear the hiss and once he did, he knew the location and he jumped up screaming the killing curse with the thought of pure hatred and the love he had for Hermione. The spark was bright green and red and when it hit Nagini, it fell to the floor, moving until finally falling still. Harry smiled in joy, finally glad of ridding the snake and the other Horcux. He ran out of the room, next finding Voldemort to rid of him. He ran with complete determination, knowing exactly what to do and how to kill him. He ran to the other rooms, all oddly not affected by the fire. He suddenly realize, the fire was gone. _Hermione_ he thought, smiling. She always knew the oldest and unknown spells known to wizards. He ran about, hoping to find not only her, but Ron and Voldemort himself. He ran around, finding little death eaters that found their way into the house. He came across Tonks, who was fighting a death eater. He helped her and she gave a huge thumbs up, her purple hair brighter than ever. He smiled back and continued hunting for Voldemort. He finally came across a closed door and with his wand at the ready, he kicked the door open. He ran in, and before he could even look inside he was hit with a spell. He flew backwards, and being banged against the wall before falling down. The fall had hurt Harry's back badly, almost breaking it. He stood back up, getting his wand off the floor and running back into the room. He ran in, and ducked as he jumped to a safe corner of the room. He managed to get behind a over-thrown table. He knelt down, hearing the slithering voice of the dark lord.

"Well, Mr. Potter. I'm glad to see you've made it, alive."

"I am alive, and you won't be for long."

He was still behind the desk, not knowing exactly where Voldemort was standing.

"Well, I'm glad you have faith in yourself to stay alive, but what about your friends?"

Harry was stunned, and he heard the muffled cries of Ron and Hermione. He stood up immediately, seeing Voldemort holding on to Hermione and Ron by their throats.

"Harry…" Hermione chocked, turning blue.

"LET HER GO! YOUR KILLING HER!" Harry yelled, praying for her to hold on.

Voldemort laughed, watching Harry intentionally as he raised his wand and shot a curse at Voldemort. It hit him, but he did nothing but laugh.

"That tickled," he laughed, tighting his force on Hermione's throat even more. She was gasping for more, unable to gain anymore. Her eyes were closing, she was fading away.

"NOOO!" Harry yelled, running towards him and pushing all his waist on him. Voldemort fell backwards, letting go of Ron and Hermione. She was free, coughing and breathing heavily for air. Harry went to run for her, and right when he got there Ron jumped to her. He watched as Ron held on to Hermione, helping her stand and get to a safe place. Harry watched, him doing his job. Ron had saved Hermione, not Harry. Ron turned, holding on to her and glancing at Harry. Harry stared back, not knowing what to do. Ron looked away, taking Hermione and leaving to find a safe place to hide. Harry turned back to see Voldemort on his feet again.

"You sneaky bastard." Voldemort raised his arm and yelled the killing curse. Harry blocked it, and there lights hit. They were fighting it, Harry' strength weakening each time. Voldemort stood here, untouched and smiling, Harry wouldn't let him win, there was no choice. He thought of Hermione and how he was to live the rest of his life wither and he thought of the ay he loved her. He let that feeling run through his all body and he was able to take the power from his wand and it hit straight at Voldemort's black heart. He fell backwards, falling to the ground dead. Harry was weak, and he fell to the floor. He was lying on the ground, breathing deeply and soon closing his eyes. Before his eyes were closed completely, he saw the blurry vision of Hermione.


	6. This is the End of Us

**A/N:** Tee-hee! Did you like chapter 5? It was very long..I wrote some good extra stuff in there for those who love reading long chapters. I'm sorry if the battle seemed short and rushed but I really wanted to finish it and I didn't really care for writing it. Well, there's just 2 MORE chapters and then that's it for this story! Well, enjoy and please don't forget to read/review. :)

"His he ok?" she asked worried, thinking he wasn't going to make it.

"Yes dear. He's in the wing, lying down. He needs rest, he's been through a lot these past 24 hours." Madam Pomfrey said, holding up bottles and reading the labels.

"Can I go in and see him?"

She sighed, visitors could be very annoying sometimes.

"Alright dear. But just for a few minutes. He needs his rest!"

She allowed Hermione in, and she ran in towards him. She was near his bed, realizing his eyes were still closed. She sighed, and sat down on the side of his bed, making sure she wasn't on him. She held his hand in hers, his fingers slowly twining along with her. She noticed this, a flicker of hope passed her eyes. She leaned towards him, until they were mere inches apart. She stood there, studying his facial features. He looked very peaceful, and relaxed. She smiled, thanks to him the whole wizarding world was at peace. He did it, he killed Voldemort and we all survived. Of course many died along the way, but the numbers weren't as high as the minister of magic assumed. She continued to watch him, seeing the side of his mouth twitch. She smiled again, taking her finger and slowly tracing his lips. She stared in awe, drifting off in a peaceful day dream. She watched as his muscles that were tensed, soon relaxed and he moved slightly. She was there, looking at him as his eyes begun to open. She saw and pulled her hand away from his mouth, but he grab her hand gently and pulled her in. He kissed her, telling her he missed her and that she was the only reason he was alive. They parted, and he had his hand on her cheek.

"Hey there." he said, smiling.

"Hello Harry." She replied, smiling and kissing his cheek.

Harry sat up in his bed, Hermione moving so he had room to move. Once he was sitting up, he held on to Hermione as she scooted herself close enough to Harry so they could easily wrap their arms around one another. They sat there, smiling and looking deeply into each others eyes. No words were needed, tomorrow would be a brand new day. A day without having to fear the one we use to call Lord Voldemort, he was gone, and it was all thanks to Harry Potter.

"You did it, you defeated him!" she said.

"It was all thanks to you." He replied, leaning in to kiss her again.

This time however, she pulled her head back, and made a small gap between them.

"What's wrong?" he asked, already knowing the answer and fearing it.

"It's Ron…" she didn't finish. He had totally forgotten, she was still here and Ron had made it. Therefore Ron and her were to be married, right after the battle of Voldemort. Harry sighed in depression, no longer feeling happy of his victory. He arms fell down, hers doing the same.

"Your marrying him tomorrow aren't you?" he asked, hurt in every word.

"Yeah, I am." She whispered, feeling guilty about it.

They sat in the famous silence that always consumed them, at a loss for words. The negative thoughts ran through his head, wanting ways to have her for himself.

"Can you tell me exactly why you're marrying Ron?" he asked, looking away from her. His head turned away from her.

"I told you, because I love him-"

"But you said-"

"Let me finish!"

He stopped talking, still not looking at her, tears forming even before she started to talk.

"Ron in the beginning was a rude git. I think we all knew that. He was self-centered, all about himself, and he did everything he could to annoy me or someone else. He was the kind of person I hated, someone I knew I'd never spend the rest of my life with no matter what. Then there was you, boy you were different from Ron. In so many ways, and I liked that about you. When I first saw you on the train, I didn't for one second think of you as Harry Potter 'the boy who lived.' I thought of you as a brave person, who was gifted with a special power one knows not. You were special, and much nicer and welcoming than Ron that day. Then you two, you especially saved me from that troll. From that day forward, I knew you were my true friend. Then of course, Ron was the other friend. I did all I could to help you, sort of like pay back for saving me. Since that day, I've been with you, helping you find out useful and needed information. You know as a fact Ron didn't help well, he was too busy being himself and annoying. We've through a lot these past years Harry, and I just want you to know each and every day I knew there was something special about you. I didn't know what it was I felt about you, but it was there. It grew bigger and bigger every day. During our 3rd year, saving Sirius with you was absolutely wonderful. We worked together and connected on so many levels we didn't even know it. We were blinded; nonetheless, we were blinded by it by desperately trying to save your godfather. We did though didn't we? After that night we rode Buckbeak, I as lying in my bed thinking of what we did. I smiled, remembering how you saved me from poor Lupin as a werewolf. I was amazed at how much hand holding we did, sometimes it was just because we felt comfortable and safer that way. I started to think I liked you more than a friend because of that, but I quickly brushed it away. Then 4th year came, and that was fun. Of course Krum came along (she saw Harry twitch in annoyance at his name) and I realized he might have something for me. By this time, you had your eyes sat on Cho Chang. (He twitched in annoyance again) She was everything to you, and I found myself getting jealous when you were all about her. It broke my heart, I didn't know why. Then I brushed that away and said I was happy for you. Then you came in the common room that one night, saying you kissed her. I told you that you were a good kisser when you were unsure of it. You want to know why I said that? I was thinking about you, writing about how I had these 'feelings' fro you in a note to Krum. I heard you mention kissing and I randomly said you were a good kisser. I now know you are, but before I just somehow knew. Anyways, I'm probably boring you with all this. But we need to look back at these times, there here for us to cherish and remember for the rest of our lives. I'll never forget the look on you're face that night at the Yule Ball. You're jaw dropped just because you saw me in a dress and looking more girlish than usual. I saw you're face and I blushed. I was so happy, and I kept looking at you later that night. Whenever I could, I got away from Krum to get to you. I didn't know why I wanted to be around you so bad, it just felt right. Then 5th year came and Neville told me how you almost fainted when I hit in the Dept. of Magic. I didn't know I could do that to you, then that night as I was lying awake in the hospital wing, I realized my feelings for you. All those mixed feelings I had about you, were love. I loved you, ever since day one. We are, they many say, destined for each other. I sat there in the wing, waiting for you to come check on me, telling myself that I loved you. I was even going to tell you too, for I knew you had those feelings as well. I could tell, the way you protected me, and how we connected on levels no one else could. Then Ron came to mind. I recalled the way he was acting when I had Krum with me at the ball. I knew from that moment that he fancied me. That caused a problem, I didn't know completely if you even loved me the way I loved you. I thought about it all night, and decided to hold my confession for another day. Well, that year ended and then came our 6th year. I really hated this year, I was so different. I was so unlike myself just to get even with Ron. I wasn't there for you, and I not once noticed how I was disagreeing with you when I should've been right there next to you! Ron turned me into this girl I hated, someone who was trying to get her way by being something she's not. I guess I was so tired of not being like Lavender and everyone in this school took me for a brainy book nerd who was one of the guys for I was always with just you and Ron. So, I decided over the summer that I wanted to be more like a girl, like Lavender who does nothing but gossip, talk, laugh about stupid things, and snog all sorts of boys senseless. But that's not who I am. I wasn't like that inside, I didn't need to prove myself as a girl all along. For you knew that already, even without my Yule Ball dress."

She took a deep breath, holding back tears as she saw Harry sobbing, his body shake every once in awhile. She sighed, and continued talking.

"I told you to tell Cho that I was ugly and you came in saying something I didn't expect. You told me that you didn't think I was ugly and you were bemused about it. I laughed, not knowing whether to thank you and blush or what. It's funny, you are to this day the only person that was said to me that I'm pretty. Or at least said I wasn't ugly. After all this, I knew I loved you, I just didn't know how or when to tell you. I then decided I'd do it at the end of our 6th year, that way we could hang out and talk over the summer as being a couple. But Ginny came along, and suddenly out of the blue, you fancied her. Then was that kiss in the common room. It was so Hollywood like, that in a way it was sickening. I watched, my heart breaking as you wrapped her in your arms and you kissed her like she was about to leave you. All I could was smile at you in congratulations, inside I was crying. I never told you how I felt about you, it was too late. I waited for so long, then there was Ron again. I decided against my better judgment to try something with Ron. I was thinking I would like it, but as you heard I didn't like the new me trying to be like the normal Ron."

She stopped, hoping for him to say something. She sat there, praying for him to say something. She didn't even know if he was listening at all. She was dying to know what he was thinking and how he feels inside. She heard him sob again, and she sighed with tears of her own.

"This year however, Ron started to change. I saw a difference in him. His attitude was changing, he was being nicer than usual. He cared a lot more about me and other things more than before. I noticed all this and wondered if it was all for me. I continued to watch him, admiring him every day trying to be a better person. I then realized he was acting more like you! The way he talked, reacted to things and how much he cared. It was all similar to you, and that's why I loved him. Then you came along, telling me how you felt about me. Those feelings for you I pushed away to the bottom of my heart, to be buried and forgotten. You said you loved me, I was dumbfounded. I never knew you even loved me, then you add on that you did since year one! Why didn't you say this before? Ron would never even be a problem if you would've just confessed up years ago! But I knew all along, you were just as scared as I was. You had no idea if I loved you the way you loved me, so you pushed those feelings away. We both went out with other people, but it didn't last long. We don't need anyone else Harry. We only need each other. But Ron came first before you did, and he said eh loved me. Then he got down on his knee and asked me to marry him. What kind of friend would I be to doubt his feelings for you and say no right in his face? So I said yes telling myself, I love Ron! Always have, but I was wrong. I wanted you, I needed you. You needed me, but it was too late. We wanted to long Harry, now all we have left to look forward to is, saying goodbye. That's why I keep telling you, love is saying goodbye."

She quit talking, choking on her tears and crying whilst resting her head in her hands. Harry not once looked at her, but he heard every word she said. They hit him like thorns, punctuating his heart one by one. He had to look at her, she was crying and she had spilled her heart for him to hear and respond too. She had said quite a mouthful, but it made him understand here better. He was so confused by all her actions that finally she opened up and she made sense. Some things she didn't explain about Ron, he was dying to know. But he assumed that some things are better left unsaid. He looked up at her, watching her cry, hoping for a miracle. Harry pulled himself close to her and pulled her in his arms. He didn't hold on, but she continued to cry as he rested his head on her shoulder hoping for even a bigger miracle.

"This is killing me, I want it to stop."

Hermione stopped crying and looked up at him. His eyes were full of hurt, but forgiveness that told her she was to marry Ron tomorrow no matter what.

"You mean it?" she knew what she saw in his eyes. This was crazy, they couldn't do this to themselves anymore. It was tearing them apart, which both would never allow.

"Yes, do what you have to do."

She smiled, he forced his own smile and she kissed him passionately on the lips one last time before leaving. She was half way out when she stopped abruptly. She turned on the heel of her foot.

"I'm sure you already knew this but, Ron and I are getting married tomorrow. It'll take place at the Burrow. I expect you to be there for Ron wants you as his best man. He's forgiven you off all you two have been through."

"Really?"

"Yes, I had a nice long chat with him earlier." She smiled, watching Harry twitch a fake smile.

"I do expect you there tomorrow Harry, if you truly love me, you'll go feeling happy for both Ron and me."

With that, she turned away walking out of the wing. As for Harry, he sat there in his own world thinking of tomorrow and how he would be. He promised himself that he would be proud of Ron and Hermione, no matter what. Even if his heart broke with every step she took away from him, he would do nothing but watch. In the end he knew, she would run to him when the world around them was asleep, or busy all around. He wasn't sure if she would see him late at night everyday or even at all, but he knew she wouldn't live without him completely. They both knew it was impossible to be separated from one another. Then he thought of the worst, Hermione's too good of a person to take the chance on cheating on her husband. This hurt Harry, realizing all hope for her to come to him was gone. He laid back down, crying himself to sleep.


	7. Together in the End

**A/N:** Ok, I received two rather not so good reviews. I figured you two were right, the chapter I put up before was indeed stupid and Hermione was seen as a player. I'm sorry if that offended anyone, but I thought it was fairly good. Well, here's the new chapter 7 and I'm not re-doing it again. If you still don't like it (you two know who you are) then shove it! XD (j/k…) enjoy, and don't forget to read/review!

They say your wedding day is the most special day of your life. It holds so much meaning and the one you wed is the one your heart truly desires. However, today is different. Sitting in the far corner of the room, is a woman. She sits alone, running her hands through her bushy brunette hair, trying her best to hold back the tears. The pain inside her hurts, she doesn't now why it's there. She brushes it off, winning slightly. She walks over to the mirror and slowly looks up. She sees her reflection, but she's not happy. Why? Today she's getting married, shouldn't she be happy? First, she looks at her eyes, they carry dark rings underneath. She hasn't sleep well for days, so she blames it on the nightmares. Next, she looks at her complexion, it seems normal but it holds a story of sadness and despair. She notes the dress she's wearing, its sparkling white and it seems fit for a queen. She looks at her reflection, and smiles. The smile she gives isn't her true smile, she has no clue where that went. Suddenly, she closes her eyes and cries. She is abrupted however, when a knock comes from the door.

"Yes?" she asks, wiping her eyes.

"Hermione? Can I talk to you?"

She knew who it was; glad for he was finally out of the hospital wing and here for her.

"Sure, come in."

He opens the door and walks in. He closes the door and as soon as he looks at her, he admires the wedding gown she's covered in.

"You look great."

Her back faced him, she tried not to cry but rather shove it all in. Put all away like she had done for so many years.

" Better than the Yule Ball?" She joked.

"Yeah, but you always did look great no matter what you were wearing."

_Harry, stop it. Please don't do this to me again._

"Thanks." she smiled.

Ever so slowly, she turned to face him. She gave a small smile and he smiled back. Silence consumed them and both were at a loss of words. They knew today was a hard day for both of him. Especially Harry for in about 35 minutes he would stand next to Ron (like pals as if these past few weeks never happened) and watch as the love of his life walked down the aisle to wed the other man. He still wasn't completely sure if she loved Ron. He always asked and she did answer, but he just didn't get if her answer was a yes or a no.

"Can I ask you something?" His hands started to slightly tremble.

"Of course Harry, you can ask me anything." She assured him, fearing the question he was bound to ask.

"Do you really love Ron?" he look straight at her, watching as she closed her eyes in frustration before opening them and looking up at him.

"Yes Harry, I do love Ron."

He glared at her, wondering if she truly meant it. She looked back, hoping he would just get it already and stop asking about it.

"Why though? In about 10 words tell me why you love him."

She stared at him intentionally, rubbing her temples before answering.

"Because, he has changed and I adore it."

"And why's that?"

"He's so much more like you."

He went to speak again, but Hermione leaned in and closed the distance between them. This kiss seemed like all there other ones they shared in the past, but Harry knew this one was different. It was the kiss, not the one that tells you that you two are made for each other or the fact that you love one another but the kiss of sorrow. The kiss saying over and over, I'm sorry Harry but love is saying goodbye. Harry pulled away, getting too tired of that damn statement.

"Why can't you just tell Ron you want me? This whole thing is so stupid Hermione!"

She watched him, tears falling from aggravation. She did agree with them, this whole thing was stupid. But she just can't go back and hurt Ron. He has changed, they both knew that.

"We talked about this yesterday at the hospital. Weren't you listening?"

"Yeah, and to me it sounded like you want me instead of Ron!"

Harry was upset now, watching as Hermione started to cry and her mascara smeared along her eyes.

"You're wearing makeup?"

"Yes..." she whispered, wiping at her eyes.

"Did Ron put you up to that?"

"No, why are you so concerned about my bloody mascara?"

"Because if it were ME you were marrying, you wouldn't need make up to wear. Your beauty is natural and that makeup is just covering your true beauty."

She smiled, not knowing how he came up with such beautiful things like that. She watched as he held her face in his hand, using his thumb to wipe the smudges off her cheeks. When he was done, he dropped his hands but Hermione held on to them, and slowly there fingers twined as they sat together, foreheads resting on each others.

"I want you to have this."

Harry looked up as he saw Hermione reaching for the little box on the table. She opened it, and inside laid a single gold ring. She took the ring out of the box, and reached for Harry's hand where she placed it on his finger.

"There, I'll always be yours. Don't worry, it's a man's ring." She smiled, kissing him on his cheek. As she pulled away, Harry placed his hand on her cheek and turned his head slightly so he could capture her lips in his. They kissed, longing for each other and trying their best to remember this moment.

"Thank you. Now here's your gift."

She pulled apart slightly, resting her arms around his neck. She watched as he put his hand in his pocket and soon pulled out a small box. She gasped, hands to her mouth as he opened it and pulled out a ring. He reached for the golden necklace chain that matched the ring on the table. He then put the ring on the necklace and reached over to put the necklace on her. She watched in awe, tears of joy falling down her cheeks.

"I was going to give this to you a while back, but I guess Ron beat me to it."

She looked at him, eyes full of sorrow and tears. He looked back, forcing a smile and tears of his own fell. She desperately reached for him, jumping on top of him, planting kisses all along his lips, face and neck. He did the same, both of their hands roaming all over one another's body, already knowing which spots were most pleasurable. It ended shortly after, for Harry said he had another thing for her. She watched in anticipation, hanging comfortly over his shoulder, as he reached for something on the table. He handed the book to Hermione, she took it, their hands colliding and slowly lingering away when she pulled the book to herself. She took one look at it and streams of tears rolled down her face. Harry leaned in and kissed them away. Hermione smiled brightly and turned her head so his lips were on hers. They kissed again, and Hermione pulled back slightly to open the book.

"I made it awhile back. I guess you can call it a scrapbook, only of us and not Ron."

"It's wonderful Harry, thank you. I'll treasure it forever."

She placed a hand on his cheek; he rested his arms around her waist. She pulled him closer to her and they kissed passionately, knowing there was no going back. The kiss said it all, the lingering of the lips, the touch, the power. She was to be his, not Ron's. No matter what happens in the end, she would run to Harry. She will marry Ron, to make him and his whole family happy, but her heart will belong to Harry. Of course she still loves Ron, but just as a friend. Harry is her life, her soul mate, everything she wants to be. As they kissed, the book that rested in her hands was not a book, but a photo album. It had _Harry and Hermione_ embedded on the front, below rested a picture of them together during school, embracing in the snow. Inside, was a note he wrote explaining of them and why Harry loves her so and doesn't want her to marry Ron that she had yet to read. The rest of the pages were filled with nothing but pictures of them together, most taken by Colin. He really did have a real purpose with that camera, rather than being just annoying with it. All the pictures were taken during school, he started the beginning with year 1 and went all the way up to 7.

"I love you." He whispered against her sweet lips.

"I love you too." She replied, sighing in pleasure as he worked magic with his hands.

They parted, gasping for air. Then they did nothing more but look at each other. No words were needed, they both knew what they wanted. These past few months had taught them a lot, never once thinking all this could really be caused by love. She was crazy thinking that she could easily drop Harry like she almost did, just for Ron! He was glad, she could see it in his eyes. They no longer cared what everyone said, they were to be together, through the good and the bad, the best and ugly, and whatever else came there way. He went to lean in and they embraced as they kissed again. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hermione dear?"

Harry and Hermione quickly jumped off each other, him almost tripping over her wedding dress. They turned to see Molly, hands on her hips looking very curious.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked, trying her best not to act odd.

"Call me Molly dear, you're to be part of the family now."

"Yes Molly, of course." She replied, blushing and thinking of nothing but Harry.

She smiled, glanced over at Harry and gave a disgusted look.

"Harry!"

Harry didn't speak, he was frozen thinking they were busted.

"Yes?"

"Fix you're tie! I won't have you look all disgruntled today! Today's a glorious day!"

Harry sighed in relief, hearing Hermione doing the same thing. He turned to the mirror and fixed his tie. Hermione watched, her eyes spacing off to his arse. He saw this through the mirror, smiling as she continued to stare at his arse, him soon seeing her lips curve into a seductive smile.

"Ready now? You two are running late!"

Harry and Hermione jumped back into reality and shook their heads. Molly smiled, clapped her hands in joy and left the room. As soon she left, both went running to the door to lock it. Hermione got there first, closing the door and locking it. Harry laughed, watching as she turned around to face him, her back leaning against the door.

"Liked what you saw in the mirror!" Harry exclaimed, smiling as she laughed.

"Oh yes I did. I can't wait to see it again."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, her doing the same to his waist. He pulled her in and closed the space between them. They kissed, Harry randomly tickling her in her most ticklish spot. She smiled during their kiss, jerking her hips and rubbing against him a couple of times in the process. Harry felt a pain in his groin and pulled away quickly. Hermione looked at him, knowing what had happened.

"Later maybe?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"You bet." She smiled, pulling in his tie and kissing him again.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

"OPEN THIS DOOR! YOU TWO ARE NOW VERY LATE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE ANYWAY?"

Harry and Hermione laughed, hearing Molly scream from the other side of the door, playing with the door handle. They pulled away, holding hands and hiding it behind their back while opening the door. Molly was there, furious.

"Ok, were coming!"

Harry and Hermione followed after Molly, Hermione fixing herself with her free hand, the other holding on to Harry's. They went downstairs and headed outside. Once outside, Hermione gasped in shock. The whole back yard was transformed into a beautiful wedding spot. Trees lined up along the yard, white ribbon and decorations hung about. Doves were flying about, rose bushes neatly spaced out. Tables were set, filled with foods, drinks, gifts and the wedding cake itself. Harry squeezed her hand, she looked at him. He smiled, she smiled and from within she knew what he was saying. She turned away, to see Ron near his mother, who was to direct the wedding. She looked at Harry one last time before slowly taking her and away from his. He watched, her eyes telling him the three words they knew from the heart. _Come What May…_ Harry stood there, watching as Hermione prepared herself to walk down the aisle. He decided to chat with Ron, set things straight between them. He walked over to Ron, who was redder than ever and fidgeting like crazy. Harry laughed to himself, walking up and brotherly slapped Ron on his back shoulder.

"Nervous pal?"

Ron looked at him, eyes wide and mouth dropped in shock.

"H-Harry? You actually came? Wow, I didn't think you would."

"Well, why wouldn't I? Hermione's my friend, and you are too. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Harry smiled, knowing deep inside that she was indeed his and Ron would never know.

"Thanks mate, and I just to say I'm sorry for everything I've said and done to you these past months. It's just the whole Voldemort thing was-"

"Don't worry about it. That's all in the past, it's over and done. Let's focus on today, it's a big day for you."

Harry interrupted, not wanting to hear about Voldemort any longer. Ron smiled, nodding his head in agreement. Then, Molly was yelling for everyone to be seated. Ron and Harry laughed as people struggled to sit down. Harry saw Ginny take a seat near Dean, he assumed she was already over him and back with Dean. He then looked around and saw Luna talking up a storm with Lavender and to his surprise Neville was there too. He wasn't alone either, he was actually next to Luna, interestingly watching her talk. Harry laughed to himself, exactly when did all his friends go head over heels for girls? His attention went to Ron, who was shaking all over. Suddenly, slow music stared to play and he knew what was coming next. He took his attention to the beautiful image in front of him. It was Hermione, she was walking alone for her parents were unable to attend the wedding. He wished he was up there with her, but it was too late anyway. Thankfully, it was near night and the sunset was occurring. Harry saw as she took her slow steps towards Ron, really thinking they were to Harry. She looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven. She walked, Harry falling in love all over again to the sways of her hips and the smile on her face. She looked at him, smiling brightly and she winked. Harry smiled back, he winked as well. She laughed quietly from behind her veil that was over her face and she continued to walk. She soon made it, and she stood next to Ron. Together, they turned so they were face to face. She saw Ron as he continued to blush and shake. Feeling bad, she put the flowers in one hand and took her free one into Ron's. Their fingers twined, Harry for the first time not feeling jealous. Hermione and Ron stood there covered in smiles as Molly spoke her lines.

"Today we are gathered here together to witness the marriage of the bright and beautiful Hermione Jane Granger to my red headed fun all around child Ronald Weasley." Molly smiled, tears in her eyes. Ron sighed in annoyance, she always had to say 'my child.'

"As of right now, if anyone thinks these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Harry bit his tongue, knowing he did not want to miss this all up for Ron. Besides he had nothing to worry about, she finally said she would come to him when the world around them couldn't see. No one spoke, but Harry watched as Hermione was fidgeting and biting down her tongue as well. Harry expected all to go well until he saw Ron raising his hand.

"I have something to say."

Hermione stood there breathless, feeling both happy and sad at the same time.

"What is it dear?" Molly asked, fearing the worst.

Ron sighed, and turned so he was looking at both Harry and Hermione.

"I just to say, we've been the through the worse this past year. At some times we didn't even act like ourselves. In a way we changed into three very different people. Anyways, I just to say I've seen the way you two act around each other. I could tell through school as well, you had something for each other. I never had that with you Hermione, I knew I never would. As for you Harry, you binded with her on so many levels I never knew what to expect. It seemed like she loved you from the very beginning. The way you two interact, talk, laugh or even argue, in the end you two always come together. I've seen him flirt with you without him even knowing it. The way you two were so close in our 5th year, it scared me that you two would fall in love and drift away from me. I didn't want that, I would be here all alone. We wouldn't be the trio anymore! So, I turned things around and told myself that she would be mine. Like I said before, I was jealous of you Harry, always getting the fame and the glory. Now you were about to get the girl. I fancied Hermione since year 4. I thought she had the same feelings for me but, I watched as those feelings went straight for you. I was hurt by this, and I decided to do something I now regret. I took her from you, I became the asshole, the one everyone hates. I stand here today, regretting all that I've done. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you two and the way I acted. I'm here today to set things rights."

With that, Ron took Hermione's hand and went to Harry. Ron took her hand and placed it in Harry's, where there fingers instantly twined.

"This should be your day, not mine. You're his true love Hermione, and she is yours." Ron said, forcing a smile and kissing her cheek one last time before stepping down wand walking away. Harry and Hermione stood there, smiling inside for what he had done.

"RON!" they called, running down to catch up with him. He stopped, and turned around.

"Thank you. You're a true and loyal friend." she replied, hugging Ron.

"This is the day I'll always remember you Ron, the true friend that came through." Harry replied giving him a brotherly hug.

"Oi, stop it! You two are too much." he replied, grinning. The trio was together again, and this time things were truly right. From behind, came the gasps of a shocked mother, and the families were silent. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. They knew what they wanted, and without wasting another second they walked up to Molly. On the way there, Harry stopped and bent down on his knee.

"Oh god..." she whispered, tears forming already and her mouth was covered by her hand.

"Hermione, I love you so much. You are my light, my life, my love. I can't live without you and you'll always and forever be my one and only true love."

"Oh Harry..." she whispered, crying tears of joy.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" he asked his tears ready to fall.

"Yes, yes!" she exclaimed and before he could do anything else, she jumped on him, knocking him straight on the ground. He held on to her during the fall, both smiling and kissing. They were on the ground, kissing and just enjoying the presence of each other and being close. They parted, Hermione leaning up but remaining on Harry's waist, her legs on either side. He put his hands behind his head and lifted his head up slightly. They just sat there, staring longingly into each others eyes', knowing this was all they needed from the beginning. The people around them were shocked, and soon clapping and smiling in joy. Ron was among them, laughing and clapping as well. Harry and Hermione kissed, standing up and faced a very red and finally happy Molly.

"Well, I did not expect this to happen on my son's wedding. But I can't stand here and stop such true love." she smiled, patting both Harry and Hermione on the shoulder.

"Very well, then."

Harry and Hermione went hand in hand, smiling and being sure to thank Ron later that night. The ceremony went on, Harry and Hermione each gently placing the finger on each others hand. They stood there, knowing there world was finally together, and this time Ron was with it.

"I hereby announce you as husband and wife. Or better yet, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Molly smiled, and everyone watched as Harry gracefully reached for her veil and once her hands were on tops of his, they lifted the veil and he leaned in to kiss her. They kissed for moments, slowly slipping away from the world around them. They soon stopped, remembering they weren't alone and that many people were still around, watching. They turned to the families, all smiling in joy and clapping. Harry and Hermione glanced over to Ron who was clapping, while at the time trying to nicely tell Luna to hush for she kept talking too much. They laughed, and held hands as they walked over to Ron.

"Aww, you two are so cute!" Luna replied, looking dreamily at Ron.

"Thank you Luna." Hermione replied, moving closer to Harry.

"Ron that was a very loyal thing you did up there." Luna sighed, leaning and giving Ron a kiss right on his lips. She pulled away quickly and skipped away to talk with Ginny.

"Wow.."

Those were the only words he could speak, gleaming and slightly blushing. Harry and Hermione laughed, and the trio treated themselves with cake. The cutting of the cake went well, Harry and Hermione both feeding cake to each other. After all that, they had a couple of dances. Harry and Hermione went together, and everyone formed a circle to watch.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear, as they started dancing.

"I love you too." she whispered back, kissing Harry hard on the lips.

They continued to dance, his hands going from her neck back to her waist. Hermione rested her arms firmly around his neck and they swayed gracefully to the music. The dance went on, and soon other couples joined them on the dance floor. The circle soon broke, and many happy couples were smoothly dancing about.

"Now you'll always be mine." he said, feeling happier than ever.

"I'm yours, and your forever mine." she said back, smiling and kissing him again.

They were very proud of Ron for what he did. They had no idea he was even going to do it! Ron was indeed a true friend and in the worst ways possible, they thought of him as a bad person. Of course they had their differences, there still young adults. They have so much growing up to do, and Ron had finally caught up. Ron was finally growing up, and both Harry and Hermione were proud of him. The song later ended, and Harry and Hermione were slightly tired so they took a seat near Ron.

"Hey guys." Ron said, eating a slice of cake.

"Hey Ron." Hermione replied.

They sat there, watching others dance. Silence consumed them, but it didn't mean anything bad. They all did what was right, and it brought them all here, together.

"I hope you two are happy." Ron finally replied, finishing his cake.

"We are. But were mostly happy for you." she said, leaning over to Ron.

"Thanks." Ron blushed, getting up from his seat.

"Don't worry about me okay? I'll be fine, and if you two ever want to come and stay here at the burrow, then come anytime. I'll be here."

With a smile, he hugged both Harry and Hermione before turning and walking towards the house.

"We owe him one." she said, looking about.

"And I know exactly how." Harry said, grinning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Night had finally fallen, and the families had all soon left. Molly was there at the Burrow, using her wand and cleaning up the mess outside. Harry and Hermione decided to stay at the Burrow for awhile, to keep Ron company and for Harry to carry out his plan. Harry and Hermione took a room together, the one that was once Percy's. The trio was downstairs, all finally out of their wedding attire and into more regular and comfortable clothes. They sat together near the fire, sipping on hot cocoa.

"This reminds me of those late nights at Hogwarts." she stated, cuddling closer to Harry on the floor.

"Yeah, the good old days in the common room." Ron replied, lying himself on the couch and spilling cocoa on him in the process.

They sat there, talking and discussing nothing but memories. It was peaceful for all of them and it was something that they needed for a long time. The past was done, no more arguments, lies, secrets or anything. Their problems rose, they worked through them and it was all solved. Harry and Hermione were together in the end, and Ron was happy. Hell, he put them that way! The trio sat there, late into the night until Ron started falling asleep.

"I think we should call it a night." he said, getting up to stretch and yawn.

Harry and Hermione agreed, him getting up and helping her as well. They all stretched and before Ron ran off to bed Hermione went over and hugged him.

"Thank you Ron."

"For what?"

"For everything."

Ron blushed, and Hermione beamed while letting go. Ron smiled at her and Harry and left to go to bed.

"You make him feel so happy." Harry said, pulling her towards him.

"You'll do it to him soon, with your plan."

They laughed, and quickly closed the space between them.

"Ron will like tomorrow."

"I bet, did you talk with Luna?"

"Of course, she's the point of the plan."

Harry smiled, Hermione laughed and they kissed once again before going upstairs and falling into a peaceful and blissful sleep. Harry couldn't sleep however, wondering why he couldn't. Everything went right for them, this was all they ever wanted. He had Hermione, and soon Ron would have Luna. He had a plan that was meant for them since after year 6. It never went as it was suppose to, for too many other difficult problems occurred. Harry smiled, and cuddled closer to Hermione. He had nothing bad left to think of, Ron was happy with them being together. They no longer had to hide their love behind closed doors, the world around them knew. The love of Harry and Hermione had lived, and all eyes saw it too. Harry's eyes couldn't stay awake any longer, so he kissed his lovely wife before falling fast asleep.


End file.
